


After The War

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anyways enjoy the sweet victory of a real redemption, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Love, Redemption, and a chicken - Freeform, noelle wishes she could write this kind of redemption, not just a half assed one like catras that excuses her abusing Adora and forcing them together, season five was trash, shadow weaver gets a girlfriend, we don’t endorse Catradora here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: Shadow Weaver gets a proper redemptions and ends up with a lovely girlfriend after years of trying to get better. Her magic has been striped from her but when she moves to a small village ironically named “New Hope”, things begin to change for the better.
Relationships: Glimmer/Adora, Scorpia/Perfuma, Shadow Weaver/Reader, Spinnerella/Netossa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

The last thing Shadow Weaver remembers is darkness swallowing her up, consuming her from the head down; A tingling sensation coursing through her veins as tears bubbled in her eyes. This was it for her, finally. She wished she could at least die with the satisfaction of knowing she would be missed but, no one would ever mourn her. She was the failure and the disappointment she was always told she would be, and there was nothing she could do know to change that.

She tried so hard. That had to count for something. She wished it counted for something. She was born alone, and she would die alone, just as she deserved in the end. Her eyes would flutter shut involuntarily as her body was swallowed by the great flames of her magic, and her heart would ache. She wanted to change. She wanted to be held, to know what it felt like to be loved.

Unfortunately, not everyone gets a happy ending, and not everyone deserves it. Nobody knows her story, her pain, her grievances and all of her losses in life, not that any of that would contribute to her ending now. Silence surrounds her as her lungs deplete themselves of the air they had been clinging to, and her muscles went limp as she went crashing, into cold, dark, ash.

She wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter One; Continued Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver has woken up from a long rest, her magic is gone and the people that surround her are offering her a change to change. Micah helps assimilate her back into normal life and Catra implies a much deeper longing.

It was cool, and light, the sound of birds singing in the distance. Morning came all too early in Bright Moon, but it's subjects had never seemed to complain too much about it. The soldier would march, and the ambassadors would gather to discuss their plans, while the Queen attended to her duties with her father's help. After the war, everything was quiet.

"Don't do this, it's going to kill you!"

Blinking once, letting out a soft breath, somewhere deep in the castle, she woke up. Slowly raising a hand to her eyes and rubbing her tired lids, pain shot through her body and the woman cried out in pain, wincing and curling into a tight fetal position, groaning and squeezing her eyes shut. Her clammy hands squeezed her arms as she began to heave, sitting up just in time to catch some movement out of the glimpse of her eyes.

Without thinking, the woman quickly threw her hand out with a snarl, her muscles tensing as she attempted to strike the source of movement, but nothing ever happened. Letting her gaze focus slowly, she quickly realized what was happening, and the pain that was all too real began to settle inside her. Holding her breathe quickly, she felt her stomach churn and her cheeks swelled up as her eyes rolled back, and she leaned over the bed where a small trash can was and hurled. 

"Shadow Weaver!" A familiar voice gasped out, followed by the sounds of rapid footsteps. Feeling someone move her hair aside, Shadow Weaver flinched and snatched up the hand responsible, coughing up several more times before lifting her head to see that is was her former ward. Letting go quickly, she could barley catch her breathe before she was hovering back over the bucket again, and tears welled in her eyes. "O-Ohh, geez.. Adora!"

She didn't wince this time, when Catra pulled her hair back, and held it out of her face, and as much as she would've like to recall the awful memories of what happened during the final battle, she was much too focused on the boiling pain radiating from her stomach and lower abdomen. Catra called out again, watching as her best friend ran inside the room, cradling a large assortment of foods and drinks in her arms. "I'm here, I'm here!"

"She's awake?" Glimmer quickly called out in surprise as she teleported into the room, Bow and Micah running inside behind her with concern riddled on their faces. The woman in question could only groan and cough several more times before finally sitting back up, laying back on her pillow since she wasn't strong enough to hold herself up. Her eyes were glossy and her face was messy, it was simple to say that she very easily looked like roadkill. 

Adora looked down at her with sympathy in her eyes, slowly setting the condiments down at the foot of her bed before she knelt down on her knees and approached the woman. Her hair was down, for the first time in a long time, and her jacket was gone for once giving her a change of clothing. Reaching out slowly, Adora hesitated as Shadow Weaver pulled her hand back and tucked it away to her chest seemingly unwilling to make contact.

Now, the guilt settled in. Her eyes bubbled with tears as her brows furrowed, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment realizing half the palace just watched her cough her lungs out. Her gaze met many others before she slowly looked down as her scared and wrinkled hands, her voice dying in her throat as her ears pinned against her head-.. Where was her mask? Quickly perking up and glancing around, patting the bed quickly in search of her mask, a soft, force laugh broke her train of thoughts. Quickly gripping her blanket and pulling it up to her face, Shadow Weaver did her best to cover what she could, while also still being able to see.

Catra looked amused but sympathetic at the same time, while Adora could only offer a weak and awkward smile. The others could only stare in surprise and concern as the witches cheeks reddened from the lack of privacy and exposure.

"We got rid of it." Micah spoke softly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stepped closer, gently patting Adora's back and glancing at Catra, gesturing for them to step out. A few short moments later and everyone filed out of the room, except Micah. She was hesitant to lower the blanket, but eventually did so anyways, her lips and lower face still caked with the sticky unsanitary liquid that she had exiled from her body. She would look around in confusion, a thousand thoughts running through her head as Micah turned his back to her.

How was she alive? She was supposed to have died in the cavern when she saved Catra and Adora during the final battle with Horde Prime. There were many many possibilities of what could've and should've happened to her after that fight, but out of all of them, living, surviving, was not supposed to be one of the outcomes. Her body ached and her head was spinning as she turned her head towards the window, raising her hand to her face as she examined the wrinkles and lines. She would flick her wrist multiple times with no results.

"Your magic is gone, unfortunately." Micah mused softly as he approached her again, pulling up a chair next to her bed, holding out a rag and a small glass of water. His eyes were soft and apologetic, seemingly also sympathetic; A look that only made the older woman scowl. Nonetheless she took the rag and the glass, whipping her face slowly, cleaning off the disgusting chunks of-.. whatever it was, off of her face and gagging as she recognized the taste in her mouth, hissing softly as she put the rag down and chugged the glass of water. "I'm surprised you actually woke up-.. The others were convinced that it was over for you, hoping, even.."

Shadow Weaver placed the cup aside on the table, her eyes flickering with hurt as she registered what he was saying. It was nothing less than what she deserved though, in actuality, and she had no right to be surprised. Her magic was gone as well, how fitting, she thought. Death most certainly would've been too easy, wouldn't it? 

"What do you want, Micah?" Shadow Weaver croaked out, her voice sharp but cracked as well, seemingly very ragged from her lack of vocal exercising. There was no telling now how long she had been out, how long she had been resting in that awful slumber, replaying all the memories of her conceited actions in her mind. He was not here to help her. He couldn't be.

"Contrary to popular believe, not everyone only talks to people to get something out of them, Shadow Weaver." Micah sighed, placing his chin in his palm, his eyes looking her up and down before he let his eyes close momentarily. Shadow Weaver could tell his mind was flooded with multiple thoughts, and he couldn't decide where to start. Slowly however, he opened his eyes to gaze at her and he spoke once more to address her current situation. "Adora told me that you saved her and Catra at the Heart of Etheria. She told me what you sacrificed in order to protect them, and that she believes that you changed, or at least tried to."

Oh how much she wanted to jump at the opportunity to clear her name. To appear in brilliant lights as a savior, but this time, she restrained the urge to do so, her eyes darkened as she turned her face away. "Pah, whatever. I only did it for Adora. It was out of spite, obviously. I don't see the point in bringing it up now, unless your here to interrogate my reasoning. Any case it should be perfectly clear."

Micah's face twisted into a sort of mocking smile, his brows furrowed as he held back a loud and bellowing laugh. She only happened to talk this much when she was embarrassed, and maybe a bit nervous about something important. He had known her long enough to tell when she was lying, and could easily identify her true intentions by now.

"Stop that." Shadow Weaver's lips pulled into a tight scowl, her brows furrowing in anger and embarrassment as her cheeks flushed. He couldn't hold back the soft laugh that fell from his lips as he stood to grab the pitcher of water, pouring her another glass. "You're rude."

"I'm rude..? Y-.." Micah laughed loudly before he rubbed his temples and shook his head before he sighed softly and sat back down in the chair, tilting his head to the side. She hated the way that he looked at her, the way he peered into her eyes, searching for some sign of humanity. For the first time in a long time though, he saw it this time. She was just as human as he was. "You saved them."

"Shut up!" Shadow Weaver snarled, gripping the pillow from behind her back and slapping it against his face as she rolled her eyes. She growled softly as he snatched it from her grasp and tossed it right back at her, laughing once more. "As if I'd ever save that spoiled wretch of a child."

She didn't mean that. It was obvious now. It was just easier to live in consistency now, rather than accept the fact times were changing-.. Possibly for the better. It was a single act of selflessness, among all the times of greed and selfishness that began to snowball into her life. Maybe she was just afraid of having the capacity for good. She was afraid of the failures that would follow if she tried to change her ways, if she tried to start all over. 

Unable to stop the tears welling in her eyes, Shadow Weaver gripped the pillow in her claws, her brows furrowed tightly as she recalled everything she had done, everyone that she had ever hurt in her lifetime. It was clear now. This was her punishment. She wouldn't get the simple escape of death, and being put to rest for what should've been the last time. She hurt so many people.

"You have to go.." She whispered softly, causing Micah to pause his joyful applause, turning back to face her with a look of concern. Tears raced down her cheeks as she bit her tongue, tearing at the fabric of the pillow in her arms while she tilted her head down. "You have to-.."

Sucking in a tight breath, Shadow Weaver grew silent as Micah placed his hand on her shoulder, letting him use his free hand to turn her head to look at him, and her tears fell into his hand. She hurt so many people. She hurt him. She hurt Adora, and Catra, and she could've hurt Castaspella. Yet here her pupil was, and here he would stay.

"You can change." He said softly, his voice only a whisper as her hands trailed up to meet his own, grabbing them gently and pulling them away. She shook her head softly and sniffled multiple times before her hair fell into her face and she looked down again. "You can change."

"No I can't." She argued, tears raising from her chin onto the fabric of the blanket covering her, her small eyes full of hurt and guilt, full of pain. Her voice cracked often, and her hands went to wipe her face and dry her tears of shame and perpetual disdain. "It's too late for me."

"No it isn't. Don't say that Shadow Weaver. If you want to change.." Micah sighed and let his hands travel to the back of her head, stroking her hair softly as he hummed and moved to sit on the bed beside her, moving to rub her back. "Are you sorry?"

Sorry? Was she sorry? For all the awful memories she caused for her wards, while being under the dark spell? For loosing herself to the darkness and traumatizing the peoples she loved the most in her wretched life? There was no way she could possibly begin to explain how sorry she was, no words to express her sorrow and her regret as she nodded her head and began to rock back and forth, squeezing her eyes shut as tears dripped from her eyes.

Hearing footsteps approach the bed, she didn't bother to look up as someone walked towards them, multiple peoples, actually. She was too afraid to look, but something made her want to face those that surrounded her bedside. The first that her eyes met again was Catra.

She had been the biggest target of her anger and her sorrow through the years. Then Adora. The Glimmer, Bow, and Castaspella. Behind them where the rest of the princesses, standing in solidarity as judgment was cast; Adora was the first to speak.

"The war is over now. I.. can't say I understand why you did the things that you did, but, I'm grateful that you saved us-.. Saved me.In all honestly, Etheria probably wouldn't be here today if you hadn't stepped in to help, and that alone means a lot." Adora was the same optimistic dreamer she had always been, even growing up in the horde she had been like this. She spoke kindly, even after everything that she had put her through, all the pain and suffering she caused. "That being said, we, collectively, have decided to give you a chance."

"That doesn't mean we are forgiving you." Catra quickly cut in, her eyes narrowed and full of anxiety and some bits of anger, left over hurt and confusion. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her tail swayed behind her, and Melong rested at her feet, their mane red and spiked.

Adora nodded her head at Catra before she slowly pulled something out from behind her back and held it out to her; It was her mask. Quickly reaching for it, Shadow Weaver gasped as Catra snatched it up, raising her arms quickly before smashing it to the floor, watching it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. Shadow Weaver looked confused, and hurt.

"No more secrets. No more lies. No more anything. This is a new beginning. For all of us."

Without another word, the group watched as tears flooded her eyes once more, pouring down her cheeks, making Catra and Adora tense up in surprise, Catra's tail going straight as she scrambled to pick up the pieces of the destroyed mask.

Stopping them quickly, Micah shook his head and sighed before he rubbed the back of his neck, slowly turning back to glance at the weeping woman before he turned back to them again. "She just needs a moment, it's been a long time since she was able to really be herself, I think. Let's give her some space."

Without another word, the group nodded their heads and slowly exited the room again, once by one, Catra being the only one to stay behind, frowning as she looked at her, slowly approaching her and taking her hand, placing something in it before she let go, her ears folded against her head. She approached the door quickly and sighed as her tail whipped around wildly behind her, pausing to turn back once more. "You have to get better, okay..? You have too.."

There was a strained silence between them for several moments before she left the room and shut the door behind her to leave the older woman to her thoughts. Several moments passed before she stopped crying and peered down at the object in her hand, and squinted softly as she sniffled. In her palm, was a small, freshly plucked, daffodil. 

It was time for a long overdue change.


	3. Perfuma’s Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma proposes a large idea that many of the others seem unwilling to agree on, but end up letting her have her way. It is implied that Shadow Weaver’s magic may not be all gone.

One, two. Snip, snip.

Slicing through the dead branches and leaves, Shadow Weaver would pause every now and then to wipe her small scissors down with a dirty torn rag, seeming to narrow her eyes inconspicuously as she did so. It had only been two weeks, and the garden so far, had been her only real sanctuary during the warm summer evenings in Bright Moon. Oh how she loathed it here.

It was her fault of course, but she felt.. Singled out. Alone. It wasn't a friendly feeling, that is for certain, and it only ended up making getting "better" all the more difficult for her to do. She would gaze down at the small preserved daffodil in her gardening book every now and then, the one Catra had given her-.. The one that resembled new beginnings. Now the wild feline lady had left, and embarked of a journey of her own, away from Bright Moon, and away from Adora. She had said she needed space. She needed to heal, and clear her head.

Of course this caused the tensions to rise around Shadow Weaver again, Bow and Adora seeming to assume that she was the real reason she left, while Glimmer seemed to take Catra at her word instead of searching for a deeper meaning. The other princesses visited the castle frequently, organizing supply routes to repair their broken and burned kingdoms.

To everyone's surprise, Micah never pushed to become King again and remain the head of the household, and instead chose to settle for a royal ambassador, letting Glimmer exercise all the teachings she had learned over the years. She wasn't half bad either, considering she had just lost her mother to the war not too terribly long ago in the portal incident.

Sighing softly, Shadow Weaver wiped her brow of the sweat it had collected and put the shears carefully back into her bag. Slowly, she grabbed a small spray bottle full of water and some plant healthy magic tonic, standing to her feet and aiming the mist at her beloved daisies. Squeezing the handle, she doused the flowers with the refreshing liquid, one by one until her garden was cared for.

Unbeknownst to her, one princess watched her from above, a small, placid smile resting on her lips as her eyes took in the scene below her in the greenhouse. Pushing a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear and tilting her head to the side, the flower princess blinked once before she was pulled from her train of thought by Mermista's voice.

"Perfuma, you called us?" Mermista inquired with raised brows as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hair to the side as she watched the others slowly join them in the meeting room. It was such a small room considering the expanding numbers of the former 'Great Rebellion'. They were no longer rebelling anything so, Adora had proposed to come up with a new name for their membership.

Rubbing the back of her neck softly, Perfuma's cheeks flushed before she nodded and cleared her throat, slowly gesturing for everyone to take a seat. One by one they all sat around the table until only she was standing, waving her fingers at Scorpia lovingly before she took a deep breathe and began to speak. "So, I bet you're all wondering why I've asked for your presence in the meeting room today! T-The meeting room-.. Where we have, meetings, about important events, and discuss diplomatic things!"

Scorpia winced as she felt her girlfriend's awkwardness from across the table, slowly raising a claw as a thumbs up, encouraging her to speak as a way of devotion to the blonde princess. She already knew what she was going to say to the crowd, and was fully aware that Perfuma was likely to receive many mixed reactions to her polite request. They had spoken about it days ago, since Perfuma had been monitoring Shadow Weaver's garden for a while now.

"Get on with it Perfuma." Mermista groaned and rolled her eyes as she rubbed her temples with her fingers, clenching her jaw as she mustered up the patience to sit through the gathering. She never was one for big pep talks, and she and Perfuma happened to be polar opposites, aside from Frosta.

"Well, it's just that.. Alright, look, it's been two week." Perfuma sighed, huffing softly as she tried to keep her happy and positive behavior upright and sailing.. to say the least. She knew what she wanted to say but seemed to be having a difficult time relaying the information to the rest of her friends. "Shadow Weaver hasn't really.. Shown progress here. I mean she takes care of the garden and that's nice but, she need to connect! If she can't talk through her problems, her feelings, I don't think she'll ever be able to.. ya know, be a better person..?"

The princesses furrowed their eyebrows and glanced at one another slowly, murmuring among st themselves making Perfuma's cheeks redden. Scorpia was the first to stand from her seat and approach her, wrapping one arm around her to ease her tension and her worries, laughing awkwardly, drawing the attention of the crowd once more. "I think what Perfuma here is tryign to say is-.."

"Perfuma wants to take Shadow Weaver to Plumaria!" Entrapta cried out quickly, cutting Scorpia off in a fit of excitement, stars beaming in her eyes as she held her tracker pad close to her chest. The scientist princess could only laugh loudly as she too, approached Perfuma, her long pigtails carrying her as she typed in information to the device. "Oh this is marvelous, do you know how much intel we could get, from the way magic interacts with and benefits plants? And of course I'd never forget the behavioral aspect of the event but I just cant stop thinking, self sustaining agriculture?"

Staring at her in surprise, Perfuma gawked softly as she leaned against Scorpia's much larger frame, her brows raised slightly. She didn't expect for Entrapta of all people to be so interested in her plans, let alone want to support them so eagerly. 

"Is that what you're saying, Perfuma?" Glimmer asked slowly, tilting her head to the side as she paced over to the flower princess, her arms crossed over her chest in a seemingly thoughtful way. Glimmer wasn't too keen on the idea of Shadow Weaver being allowed to leave Bright Moon, and neither was Micah, but for two very different reasons.

Adora looked considerate, resting her index finger and thumb beneath her chin as she thought about the scenario, meanwhile Shadow Weaver climbed the steps of the castle, meandering inside. Her long black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall as she moved through the corridor, sighing softly as she did so. 

"I just.. Think it would benefit her." Perfuma explained, gesturing to the garden just outside, seeming exasperated as she continued to extend on her point about moving the sorceress to Plumeria instead of Bright Moon. "She's good at gardening, she enjoys taking care of and nurturing plants probably as much as I do, and you can keep pretending you guys know whats best for her, but no one here likes her!"

She had a point. There was no way she could grow and change if no one here was willing to work with her or give her a chance to do so. Shadow Weaver didn't feel comfortable enough around the castle to interact with anyone, let alone befriend them. Slowly realizing the topic of conversation was about her, the sorceress slowly approached the door, eves dropping from the outside.

"I can't imagine she's happy here, and with the way the guards look at her I highly doubt she feels completely safe either." Perfuma continued, rambling on about the benefits that moving her would have, and complaining about the behavior of the others. Realistically, it was completely in character for Perfuma to be the first one to want to help her and work with her.

"Safe? She's one of the most powerful sorceres-" 

"Hush!" Perfuma retorted quickly, pointing her finger accusingly at the source of the voice, that being Bow himself, and she winced before crossing her arms and continued speaking in a more formal manner. "The point is, she isn't getting better here. It's time everyone thought about sending her somewhere else. Somewhere she can heal and test her waters. Somewhere like Plumeria."

The crowd seemed completely won over at this point, weather it be because they genuinely agreed with her, or because they just couldn't think of a better argument to use against her plans. After several long moments of silence and grumbling, Micah sighed and nodded his head. 

"I'll go get her-.." 

"No need," Shadow Weaver called out sharply, cutting him off as she entered the room slowly, with a small limp that nobody could miss. She couldn't be bothered to care where she went, it would be the same everywhere so long as people knew her name. "Princess, with all due respect, I need inform you that, my magic is gone, and I'd rather not get your hopes up only to disappoint you."

Perfuma smiled tenderly with eyes full of compassion, adjusting her flower crown slightly before she glanced back at the beautiful and thriving garden just outside of Bright Moon. While her magic may have been stripped from her, she was lead to believe that wasn't the full truth.

"You can still make potions, right?" Perfuma inquired, hummed softly as she approached her and took her hand gently, making the older woman flinch in response. Micah could only give a pittying frown as she watched the elderly woman wince nervously, or uncomfortably at the feeling of such close touch. "I think, we can figure it out along the way. So, what do you way? Will you come with me and Scorpia to Plumeria then, and teach magic to the children?"

Teach? She wanted her to teach? Heavens knows she hadn't done that in years.

"Hey wait a second! You didn't say anything about teaching!" Glimmer called out in a quick fit of panic and a hint of suspicion before she grew silent, Perfuma glaring daggers into her chest as she hissed at her, before turning back to the sorceress.

Shadow Weaver's cheeks grew dark as she gazed around at everyone staring at her, feeling nervous and strained under their watch as she tried to speak, only for her voice to die in her throat, settling for a small, forced nod in response. "T-to Plumeria.."


	4. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver is hesitant to start teaching again, and Perfuma gives her a stern talk before pushing her to interact with the people around her.

"T-To Plumeria.."

Stars, why had she agreed to this sort of endeavor? She was knee deep in papers explaining light illusions and a massive migraine pounded in her head as she thought of the children coming to see her. She wasn't ready for this, in no way would she be able to pull it off. That being said, she really didn't need to; What business did she have, being around children after her behavior for the past ten years? She had done nothing to be deserving of such a position.

Well, Shadow Weaver retorted in her mind, you did almost die saving Catra and Adora. No, that would never be enough to clear her name after the years of agony and suffering she caused. And all because she thirsted after a power she was never meant to hold, clawing for position and prestige where she would be praised. She never earned anything. 

Sighing softly, Shadow Weaver adjusted her shoulder covering and her dress, slowly removing her large scarf from around her neck. It was Perfuma's idea to change into something more Plumerian styled, to look welcoming to the children. They had been raised here, and it was easy to believe they would grow suspicious of people deemed to be outsiders.

"Shadow Weaver!" Perfuma called with a small smile, giggling softly as she approached the older woman, spinning once before she stopped. Her frown fell as she noticed the distasteful look across the sorceresses features, tilting her head to the side, and her voice came out worrying. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, no." Shadow Weaver sighed awkwardly and rubbed her upper arms gently with her wrinkled hands, avoiding meeting the princesses gaze as she leaned against the tall bookshelf. Reaching out slowly, she looked at the lesson book with glossy eyes before folding it's pages to close it. "I just... I can't do this, your highness."

Perfuma furrowed her eyebrows slowly and pouted in an almost intentional way, her eyes full of concern and a small glint of hurt. The look in her eyes made Shadow Weaver's heart drop into her stomach, fearing that, yet again, she had presented herself to only be a disappointment. "I-... I don't understand?"

"With all due respect, Princess, but I just spent my last ten and a half years terrorizing people, children and young cadets specifically as a commanding officer." Shadow Weaver gripped the fabric of her scarf tensely, her brows knitting together as she recalled the memories, guilt building in her chest. "I am in no shape to begin teaching a class again."

Perfuma sighed and slowly reached out, taking one of Shadow Weaver's hand and stroking it gently with her fingers. She didn't look angry, like the sorceress thought she would be, and to her surprise, she didn't even look disappointed. "I'm glad you told me about how you're feeling, Shadow Weaver. It shows your humility, and your acceptance of the truth."

Her voice was like honey and lavender as she spoke, but too high toned to be considered soft. She often spoke in gentle whispers, perhaps to compensate for the loud pitch in her speak, and it was undoubtedly noticeable. 

"I understand that you're afraid but," Perfuma frowned, holding her hand softly before looking into her eyes with an honest passion, opening her mouth once more to continue. "You're not going to get any better if you don't at least try and interact with others; I figured children would be easier because you're worked with them before."

Shadow Weaver couldn't really understand why Perfuma was so kind and nurturing, especially to an old woman like her. After absolutely everything she had done, kindness was one of the last things that she deserved to be treated with. Slowly pulling her hand away from the princess, Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes and frowned once more.

"Why are you doing this?" She could tell the flower girl was confused by the look in her eyes, and the way she furrowed her brows, lulling in her speech. Before Perfuma could question as to what the elderly woman meant, she continued to elaborate on her thoughts. "Why are you so determined to help me?"

"I don't know if you've noticed," Perfuma blinked in surprise, her lips parting slowly before she angled her eye brows down in frustration, waving her arms about her torso wildly. "That's kind of what I do. That my entire lifelong mission, to help people! To give them hope, and to make sure, that nobody else has to suffer because they weren't taught right! That's who I am! And my job right now is to help you find who you are! So you're GOING to teach this class, and you aren't going to come up with anymore excuses, okay?"

Perfuma huffed in exasperation, groaning softly as Scorpia paced up curiously, watching the argument happen from afar. It wasn't like Perfuma to get angry, but Shadow Weaver had just about pushed her far enough today. Yet still, she couldn't be lesser than she was.

"Look," Perfuma sighed softly and took a deep breathe to calm herself down. Slowly she reached out once more, running her fingers through Shadow Weaver's hair, watching it slowly morph and change until it was in a beautifully kept braid, and several daisies bloomed from the crevices. "I didn't mean to loose my temper, but you are, very aggravating to deal with. Don't get me wrong, guilt and remorse are part of the healing process, but it's like you said, it's been years. It's time for you to put down the stick you keep beating yourself with and let it go, otherwise you'll keep throwing yourself a pity party until the day you... Are no longer here."

"I'm not-..."

"Shush!" Perfuma snapped once more before letting out a long breathe of air, making several hand moments before she hummed softly and happily once more. "You're going to do this, and you're going to get along with the children, because you did before and deep down, you are still the same person you were before. You just need to dig a little deeper to find yourself."

Without another word, Perfuma huffed, slowly turning her back to her before she walked towards her girlfriend, who was cradling multiple small children in her arms. Scorpia laughed softly and let the children down, several of them laughing excitedly and running around the scorponi woman, before Perfuma cleared her throat and gestured to Shadow Weaver.

"Children! Meet your new magic teacher! Her name is Light Weaver!" Perfuma chirped happily making all the children paused and turn to Shadow Weaver, gazing at her curiously. One child sneezed loudly before rubbing their hand all over their nose, making Shadow Weaver grimace and force a small smile, waving gingerly at the small crowd. Moments later she was surrounded by screaming children and laughed teenagers, each of them seemingly excited to get to know the newcomer.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Unfriendly Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver is forced to relive the past in a moment of desperation before she leaves her life behind, and finally finds her home in a forgotten cabin outside of Findridge. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the pain ya'll are about to feel. Also, Catra is a hallucination caused by Shadow Weaver's sickness.

"Bye miss Weaver, see you tomorrow!" Gaia, a small brown haired young girl called out happily as she passed by her new teacher, hugging her knees softly before she waddled out the door. The class had accepted her teachers very well, even better than Shadow Weaver had originally intended for them too. She saw much potential in the students, especially one of the younger girls, Mei. 

Humming softly, Shadow Weaver closed her spell book and pushed the dusty thing into her back, standing from her seat as she too exited the priory. her footsteps were quiet as she walked along the small path leading to the palace where her highness Perfuma stayed. It was getting late, and the sun began to set over the small kingdom, bringing a sort of calming air to the old sorceress. Could she even call herself that anymore?

She couldn't really do magic anymore, after all... Thinking back to the children, Shadow Weaver sighed as she recalled all of their names individually, noticing each of their talents very quickly. She had tried her best to avoid getting attached or forming any bonds to the kids, but, she was never very good at controlling her emotions. 

Crickets chirped all around her as she entered the palace, humming a soft song, unfamiliar to the princess and other residents of Plumeria. Her eyes followed the many tall statues of the former leaders as she walked the halls of the structure, letting her fingers brush over their name plates as she passed them. They were all the same in theme, beautiful, loving-... flowery. 

It reminded her of her own mural back in the halls of Mystacor, and how she too used to be admired. Shadow Weaver could only assume they had torn the stupid thing down by now, and with good reason. Swallowing her pride, she shook her head as she entered the throne room, her eyes meeting Perfuma and Scorpia immediately making her halt, and silently back out of the room. Goodness, how disappointing it was that she hadn't learned better manners.

Thankfully, neither of the princesses seemed to have noticed her. Knocking softly on the door to announce her arrival, Perfuma paused her quaint laughing to acknowledge the other presence in the room with them, smiling brightly as Shadow Weaver strode inside. She would clap her hands together happily as she eyed the small stains on Shadow Weaver's dress and hands, the marks of creativity.

"I take it you had a good day?" Scorpia mused softly, adjusting her considerably messy hair with one of her claws, her cheeks tinted pink with suspicious embarrassment. She always was one of the more optimistic ones of the alliance, assuming the best in both situations, and people.

Shadow Weaver could only nod tiredly before coughing softly, placing a hand on her chest before she rubbed her eyes. Her muscles were sore, and over all she just felt drained, sick even. Something most certainly wasn't right. "I-I'm... I'm a bit tired."

"Oh of course!" Perfuma chirped quickly and stood from her throne, pacing over to the sorceress, gently taking her hand to lead her back out through the same hall she entered from. She doesn't remember how long they walked, all Shadow Weaver knew was that by the time they got to her room, her face was dark, and covered in sweat. 

She sat alone for several hours, resting on the floor of her bedroom, against the doorway. Every now and then a noise would cause her to jump in surprise, but for the most part, she sat eerily still as she came to the conclusion that something was dreadfully wrong. She would stand, from the floor in front of the exit, slowly stumbling out of her room and down the hallway.

Her footsteps were heavy now, as she stomped outside, gazing up at the moon. Her body felt hot as she tugged at the fabric of her arm covering, slowly raising it over her head and tossing it away. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the Heart Blossom, gazing at it in all it's awe and power.

"Shadow Weaver?" An unnervingly familiar voice called to her, making her turn around with a heavy sigh, her body almost failing her. Catra would stand in the doorway, her long hair blowing gently and her mask looking much darker than usual. This was wrong. "God, ha, it looks like a flower threw up all over you, and I don't say that in a good way-.. You must be having fun. Say, isn't this the place you poisoned in the Fright Zone to destroy their supply lines?"

No. This wasn't real.

"Catra-... What happened to your hair?"

"God, just imagine if the people found out it was you," Catra smirked, pacing around the woman who was now down on her knees, her arms crossed over her chest as she gazed upon the pitying sight. She looked disgusted, but even more amused. "Don't tell me you thought you could actually change; You and I both know you don't deserve this kind of ending. I guess you don't really care about earning it though."

"Stop." Shadow Weaver called out quickly, reaching out only to stumble once more, until she was on her side, weakly gazing up at her young ward. Her eyes were full of hurt, and even guilt, and her heart rate sped up quickly as she shook her head in denial. "Catra-..."

"That always was like you though, I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Even with your parents, you were so entitled to their attention, don't your remember?" Catra spoke, her voice deeper now as she crouched down in front of the elderly woman; Her voice was laced with venom, and her eyes full of fire. "You should know better by now. You aren't, worth, their time."

Shadow Weaver's eyes watered as she laid on her stomach, covering her ears slowly and taking in a shaken breathe. She would squeeze her eyes shut as she stood to her feet, balling her fists in anger, and more importantly, in hurt. "You aren't real."

"Oh aren't I? The abuse you dealt me says otherwise, Shadow Weaver." Catra laughed mockingly, standing to her full height once more before she gazed past Shadow Weaver pausing before she raised her eye brows with a small smirk. "Oh, I see now. You're here to take power from the Heart Blossom, so you can regain your magic and be all powerful again. Classic Shadow Weaver."

Shadow Weaver slowly turned and gazed at the Heart Blossom in surprise, before frowning once more, watching its core grow dark with a murky ash color. Approaching it slowly, she gasped as she watched the darkness grow inside of it, turning to Catra quickly and pointing her finger accusingly. "Stop this! Leave the runestone alone!"

"You're the one doing it," Catra grinned, her ears folded against her head as she walked closer to her, resting her hand on her mentors cheeks, grabbing her face harshly as she jerked her to watch the event unfold. "This is all your fault Shadow Weaver. You should've never woken up."

Shaking her head viciously, Shadow Weaver sunk to her knees and groaned, pulling at the roots of her hair as she tried to block out the awful sounds. The runestone was fine, none of this was real. She was just dreaming. This is all-...

"If only someone loved you..."

"Enough!" Sahdow Weaver shouted violently and swung her fists, hitting Catra square in the face before she topped over, groaning softly before letting out a weak and dark laugh. Slowly, her body turned dark and dissolved like sand in the deep ocean blue, her eyes piercing the older woman like daggers as she uttered her final words while Shadow Weaver had turned and rushed out of the palace.

"You'll never change.."

She didn't care where she went now. Anywhere but the runestone. Anywhere but with those dreaded children and that awful flowery dungeon. She could stay there no longer. Alone. Shadow Weaver belonged alone, forgotten in a cave somewhere in the mountains, she decided as tears streamed down her face. Sprinting through the forest for what seemed like hours, the elderly witch was tired and worn down now.

Her legs were shaky, and her eyes were full of loss. Her hair was soaked from the rain that had begun at who knows what time, and clothes were tattered from all the tears and rips the thorny forest had produced. She didn't know where she was now, all she knew was that she was away from there, far from any people, and there was no one around. No one she could hurt...

Turning slowly, Shadow Weaver jumped as she heard a loud crack of thunder, sniffing quietly as the lightning illuminated a small, broken hut in the distance. Dragging herself along slowly, she quickly beat in the door and fell inside, landing on her side with a loud grunt, whining in pain. She dint't have time to embrace the feeling as she sat up, shoving the door back in it't place and turning to look around. 

All that was there was a small broken table with a short chair, a broom split in two, and a filthy fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Nonetheless it would have to keep her until morning. It would have to do her for the rest of her years actually, it seemed. This was home now. She was finally home now. Alone.

Curling up against the fireplace slowly, Shadow Weaver winced as she rubbed her bruised side, sniffling once more before she hugged her knees to her chest and pulled and old, mold contaminated newspaper over her side. Slowly, she felt herself slip away under the perilous weather, thunder screaming from the outside, and the faint tapping of rain against the roof.

Welcome home, Shadow Weaver.


	6. Hiatus Notice

Hey everyone, unfortunately I’ve decided to announce a hiatus until further notice. I still intend to update every now and then, but there are some other projects I want to work on and I won’t have time to do everything at once. I hope you all understand, I don’t know when the next chapter will be out but I’ll try very hard to get it to you all soon!


End file.
